<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess!!! by Kirsana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176033">Princess!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsana/pseuds/Kirsana'>Kirsana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gackt (Musician) RPF, Initial'L (Band), Jrock, Kaya (Musician), Liphlich (Band), Lycaon, MORRIGAN (Japan Band), Malice Mizer, Ramiel - Fandom, Versailles (Band), ペンタゴン | Pentagon (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, Male-Female Friendship, Romanticism, Sister/Sister Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsana/pseuds/Kirsana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юджи тихо сполз вниз по стене. Он был воспитан в лучших дворцовых традициях, а потому знал, как важно иногда бывает подслушать чужой разговор. Но к тому, что он услышал, принц был явно не готов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aryu/fem!Nozomi/fem!Pitty, Gackt/fem!Mana, Kamijo/fem!Hizaki, Kamijo/fem!Kaya, fem!Hizaki/fem!Minpha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happily Ever After 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Розочка моя, ты где? — белокурая девушка с изящно завитыми локонами заглянула в комнату. Ответом ей была тишина.<br/>
— Химе! Химе, вы где? — запыхавшаяся служанка остановилась рядом с принцессой. — Химе, матушка-королева везде вас ищет. С минуту на минуту прибудут гости и…<br/>
— Да знаю я, знаю! — девушка недовольно надула губки и одернула пышную юбку. Она прекрасно знала, о каких гостях так беспокоится её мама. Несмотря на галдящий голосами и уже утопающий в музыке и свете зал, принц соседнего королевства всё ещё не приехал. «Хоть бы он и не приезжал!» — в сердцах подумала Химе, направляясь в большую залу. «А вот его папенька был бы очень кстати. Опять начнёт приставать к матушке, может, удастся ненадолго улизнуть из-под её надзора». Коварно милая улыбочка заставила круглые щёчки слегка порозоветь.<br/>
Стоило девушке появиться на балу, как её тут же схватила за локоть твёрдая рука в чёрной кружевной перчатке. Королева аккуратно увлекла дочь в сторону от танцующих и зашептала ей на ухо:<br/>
— Где тебя носит, дитя моё? Невежливо оставлять гостей, я же говорила тебе.<br/>
— Ах, матушка! — девушка с трудом отцепила от своего локтя длинные пальцы с серебряными перстнями. — Наши главные гости, из-за которых весь переполох, ещё не явились, так в чём проблема?<br/>
Королева недовольно поджала тёмные губы. Вкупе с её чёрным траурным платьем, такое выражение лица делало её более, чем суровой на вид. Однако, принцессе было не впервой.<br/>
— Где твои манеры, Химе? Бери пример со своей сестры! Она весь день помогала мне с подготовкой к празднику, который, между прочим, важен в первую очередь для тебя!<br/>
— Сестра? — крупные тёмные глазки вспыхнули неподдельным интересом. — Так вот, где она была всё это время! Значит, и сейчас она где-то здесь!<br/>
Принцесса заозиралась вокруг, надеясь увидеть в толпе знакомое розовое платье, что ещё позавчера видела в комнате младшей сестры.<br/>
— Мин-чан!<br/>
— Не кричи! — шикнула королева, но никто и так этого не услышал. В этот момент музыка смолкла, а дворецкий зычным голосом объявил:<br/>
— Его Величество, король Гакт Камуи и его сын, принц Юджи!<br/>
— Ох, вот и они, — королева достала веер из перьев страуса и незаметно поправила перекосившееся ожерелье на груди Химе. — Соберись, доченька. И, очень тебя прошу, без глупостей.</p><p>          Принцесса нехотя кивнула, а королева постаралась улыбнуться. Впрочем, после смерти мужа, а в особенности вблизи короля Гакта, это удавалось ей с трудом. В дверях показались двое: оба в белоснежных костюмах, пошитых на манер мундира, но изобилующих вышивкой и драгоценностями. Гордо подняв голову, король оглядел собравшихся и, сделав музыкантам знак продолжать, направился прямиком к хозяйке праздника. За ним следовал принц: юноша менее уверенный в себе, но то и дело с неприкрытым интересом поглядывающий на принцессу. Химе это не понравилось, и она предпочла скрыть гримасу за кружевным веером.</p><p>          — Королева Мана, — Камуи коснулся губами руки в перчатке, затратив на это немного больше времени, чем того требовали приличия. — Как я рад снова видеть вас и оказаться в вашем прекрасном и изысканном доме.<br/>
— Будьте как дома, — ответила королева, присев в изящном реверансе. — Мою дочь Химе вы уже знаете, Минфа подойдёт с минуты на минуту.<br/>
Химе приподняла изящную бровь. Затяжное отсутствие сестры было ей не по душе. Но подумать об этом дольше не дал принц, вынырнувший из-за спины короля.<br/>
— Имею честь представиться, Юджи…<br/>
— Принц, просто принц, — оборвала приветствие принцесса.<br/>
— Да, можно и так, — смущённо кивнул парень. Весь его вид говорил о крайнем волнении, но Химе было ничуть не жаль его. Наоборот: она считала глупым любезничать с ним в то время, как всем известно, для чего он был приглашён, и что должно произойти.<br/>
— Ну, раз все формальности соблюдены, осмелюсь пригласить вас на следующий танец, — ослепительно улыбнулся Гакт. Мана тяжело вздохнула, красноречиво взглянула на дочь и нехотя позволила себя увести.<br/>
— Позвольте тогда и мне… — начал принц, но снова был прерван принцессой.<br/>
— Ты хотя бы танцевать умеешь? — кисло спросила Химе.<br/>
— Умею. И притом очень хорошо, — он весь как-то подтянулся, поправил светлые волосы и пафосно грациозным жестом протянул руку в знак приглашения.<br/>
— Ну, хорошо. Наступишь мне на ногу хотя бы раз — уколю тебя шпилькой. Больно! — строго предупредила принцесса. Юджи уверенно кивнул и красиво улыбнулся. Совсем как Гакт.</p><p>          Следующие полчаса прошли довольно сносно. Раздражённая и не слишком дружелюбно настроенная Химе была вынуждена признать, что Юджи действительно хорошо танцует и неплохо воспитан: руку ниже талии не опускал, лишнего себе не позволял и даже старался завязать светскую беседу на отвлечённые темы. Не то чтобы принцессе совсем не хотелось общаться, но её очень беспокоил один вопрос: «Где Минфа?»</p><p>      Сестру она видела лишь утром, когда та ещё крепко спала, нежно приоткрыв мягкие губы, а её дивные розовые волосы разметались по подушкам в лучах утреннего солнца. От воспоминаний Химе нечаянно оступилась, но была тут же подхвачена заботливыми руками. Она видела, что её отстранённость расстраивает принца, но понимала, что очень нравится ему и так, а значит, беспокоиться пока не о чем. Да и если он разочаруется в ней, что с того? Идея замужества принадлежала не ей. Напротив, она уже устала объяснять матушке, что не желает ничего и слышать о женихах и уезжать из дворца. Но, по давней традиции, она должна была покинуть отчий дом, став супругой чужого короля, а её младшая, робкая и нежная сестра должна была занять королевский трон. Трон, на котором сейчас в гордом одиночестве правила королева Мана, расчётливая и волевая женщина. Минфа не раз говорила, что не желает для себя такой участи, и Химе прекрасно понимала, что та абсолютно права. Она просто не совладает со множеством подчинённых, запутается в интригах, сломается под грузом ответственности. Принцесса вздохнула: «Как было бы здорово навсегда остаться с сестрой и защитить её от всех невзгод!»<br/>
— Её высочество что-то беспокоит? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил Юджи.<br/>
— Лишь то, что моя матушка до сих пор носит траур. А ведь прошло уже столько лет, — невинно опустила ресницы Химе.<br/>
— Скажу по секрету, мне кажется, что траур вашей матушки предназначается лишь для моего папеньки, — прошептал принц на маленькое ушко под светлыми завитками.<br/>
— Блеском своего костюма ваш отец затмит любой траур, — рассмеялась принцесса. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки, из гущи танцующих на минуту показалась чёрно-белая пара. По лицу королевы было ясно, что всё, о чём она сейчас мечтает — это отдых. Химе стало искренне её жаль.<br/>
— А не пора ли нам поменяться партнёрами? — на миловидном личике принцессы появилось умоляющее выражение. Принц покосился на пару:<br/>
— Хотите спасти ситуацию?<br/>
— Хочу уберечь свою страну от преждевременной кончины королевы.<br/>
— Ну хорошо. Но сегодня вы ещё станцуете со мной.</p><p>          Химе поспешно закивала, и уже через несколько секунд, закружившись в переходе, почувствовала себя в твёрдых руках короля. Тот вёл более уверенно, но вместе с тем и менее плавно, что заставило девушку несколько раз сбиться с темпа. Однако, цель была достигнута, и утомлённая королева наконец смогла перевести дух. Гакт замене был не рад, но продолжал улыбаться в то время, как Химе отчаянно крутила головой, пытаясь отыскать в толпе розовую макушку. Наконец ей это удалось.</p><p>          — Минфа! — девушка стояла рядом с большой колонной у стены и скромно разговаривала с кем-то из фрейлин. Химе едва дождалась, пока музыка стихнет, а затем стрелой бросилась к сестре через весь зал. Подбежав к девушке, принцесса нежно взяла её за руку, не обращая внимания на поспешно ретировавшуюся фрейлину. Гораздо больше её беспокоило другое: в чудесных глазах её любимой сестры была тревога.<br/>
— Что случилось, Мин-чан? — та замялась, но ответила:<br/>
— Матушка не велела мне сегодня говорить с тобой. Сказала, чтобы я не попадалась тебе на глаза.<br/>
— Что за ужас! Но почему? — Химе начинала действительно злиться. Она с самого утра не видела любимую сестру. И всё из-за матери и этого глупого праздника!<br/>
— Она… — Минфа тихо всхлипнула. — Она…<br/>
Пока девушка пыталась справиться с эмоциями, Химе краем глаза заметила, что к ним движется что-то белое. Повернувшись, она увидела решительно настроенного Юджи, пробивающегося к ним сквозь толпу. К счастью, его тут же задержал какой-то любитель поговорить, что дало девушкам драгоценное время.<br/>
— Ой. Это что, принц? — удивлённо начала Минфа, но Химе не дала ей договорить:<br/>
— Бежим! Скорее! — она сжала руку сестры в ладони и быстрым шагом направилась к одному из боковых выходов. Очутившись за дверьми, девушки что было сил побежали прямо, а затем свернули в библиотеку. Храм книг встретил их тишиной, запахом переплётов и скрипом удобного дивана. Здесь не горели свечи, но лунный свет проникал сквозь большие окна, делая обстановку ещё более загадочной.<br/>
— Рассказывай! — Химе опустилась на диван, не отпуская руку младшей сестры. — Что тебе наговорила мама?<br/>
— Она сказала, чтобы я не подходила к тебе сегодня. Следила за мной весь день, — девушка вновь всхлипнула, на этот раз громко, и добавила: — Потому что я тебе мешаю.<br/>
— Глупая! Ну как же ты можешь мне помешать? — Химе крепко обняла сестру и несколько раз коснулась губами её волос. — Я весь день скучала по тебе. Мне было так грустно и тревожно.<br/>
Она поцеловала младшую в лоб и, взяв её лицо в ладони, посмотрела в серые глаза:<br/>
— Единственное, в чём ты можешь помешать мне, так это в моём замужестве. Но я ведь этого не хочу, — принцесса тепло улыбнулась.<br/>
— Правда? Но мама сказала… — в блестящих серых глазах появилась надежда.<br/>
— Не слушай её! Я хочу остаться с тобой. Рядом с моей любимой и единственной сестрёнкой.<br/>
— Но как же принц? Он ведь такой красивый…<br/>
— Ты так считаешь? — моментально нахмурилась Химе.<br/>
— Ну… Не знаю.<br/>
— Не знаю как тебе, Мин-чан, а мне нужна только ты.<br/>
— И ты м… — Химе не дала договорить. Она прижалась к губам Минфы, обняв её за тонкую талию и чувствуя, как быстро бьётся под кружевным воротничком маленькое сердце. В лунном свете они вместе упали на скрипнувший диван. Зарывшись в лёгкие розовые волосы, Химе почувствовала сладкий запах духов сестры. Было безумно приятно обнимать это хрупкое, трепетное, словно птичка, существо. «Кому нужен принц, когда рядом с тобой такое чудо?!» — подумалось принцессе.</p><p>          Юджи тихо сползал вниз по стене. Он был воспитан в лучших дворцовых традициях, а потому знал, как важно иногда бывает подслушать чужой разговор. Но к тому, что он услышал, принц был явно не готов. Вот уже два года он был заочно влюблён в свою будущую невесту, а увидев её впервые сегодня — и вовсе чуть не потерял дар речи. Она была прекрасна как солнце, а её энергия и дерзость окончательно покорили Юджи. Но кто мог знать, что её сердце отнюдь не свободно? Но самое ужасное было в другом: соперника, занявшего желанное место, нельзя было ни вызвать на дуэль, ни извести каким-либо ещё способом. «Это конец!» — подумал Юджи. Не в силах больше слышать приглушённый шёпот, шелест юбок и тихие вздохи, принц поднялся с пола. Разбитое сердце болело и требовало залить его если не слезами любимой, то хотя бы бутылочкой-другой Шато-Марго.</p><p>          Когда, немного растрёпанные и помятые, Химе и Минфа вновь появились в бальной зале, их глазам предстала удивительная картина. Подвыпившие и уставшие гости начинали разъезжаться по домам, а посередине зала медленно кружили в вальсе король и королева. Причём, Мана, судя по всему, была вовсе не против такой компании, — парочка тихо перешёптывалась и смотрела друг на друга с явным интересом. Пожав плечами, Химе решила поискать принца. В конце концов, он остался совсем один, и, возможно, ему было грустно весь вечер.</p><p>          Юджи обнаружился на большом балконе второго этажа. Он, в компании Кайи, одной из фрейлин королевы, любовался полной луной и отпускал меткие шуточки по поводу отбывающих гостей внизу. Кайя заливисто смеялась, положив голову на плечо принца, а полупустая бутылка шампанского на столике явно говорила о том, что вечер потрачен не зря.</p><p>          — Видишь, они вполне способны разобраться во всём и без нас, — довольно шепнула Химе сестре.<br/>
— Они? — переспросила Минфа, кивнув на обнимающуюся пару.<br/>
— Весь мир, — улыбнулась принцесса.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happily Ever After 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потайная дверь тихо скрипнула, и Химе заглянула в зал. Торжество в честь окончания её, принцессы Версальской, визита началось с полчаса назад, и гостей собралось уже предостаточно. Обычно мрачный и неприветливый, замок герцога Масаши постарались нарядить к приезду хозяйки соседнего королевства всем, чем можно и нельзя. В результате холодные каменные коридоры утопали в цветах, с высоких потолков свешивалось множество ярких лент, а на готических окнах поселились бумажные купидоны. Даже горгульи около входа в первый день дипломатического визита держали в зубах золотые клетки с упитанными розовыми голубями. Химе так и не поняла, что это было, но с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться перед встречавшим её герцогом.<br/>
Масаши выглядел как обычно и в изменившийся интерьер собственного поместья не вписывался: чёрный плащ блестел на солнце серебряной канвой, а суровое лицо было наполовину закрыто длинной чёлкой. При подготовке к визиту Теру, государственный советник и личный помощник принцессы, рассказал захватывающую историю, как много лет назад герцог потерял один глаз в сражении, даровавшем его стране независимость. Химе очень удивила эта история. Из дворцовых сплетен и слухов она знала герцога Масаши исключительно как жестокого и вспыльчивого человека. Однако, при ближайшем знакомстве с историей небольшой, но богатой и гордой страны, становилось ясно, что он и по сей день делает для своего народа много полезного и хорошего.<br/>
«Вот видишь, никогда не надо судить о людях, пока сама во всём не разберёшься!» – обрадовалась Минфа, когда Химе перед сном рассказывала ей всё, что узнала за день. «В каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее!» – Химе лишь прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась. Разумеется, она сделала всё, чтобы её любимая сестра и по сей день так считала. Но Химе и сама сильно волновалась: никогда раньше она не уезжала от дома так далеко, а перспектива провести запланированную неделю с мрачным и жестоким герцогом и вовсе не радовала.<br/>
Как бы то ни было, семь дней подошли к концу неожиданно быстро. По природе своей Химе была достаточно любопытна, а потому смогла узнать много нового, постоянно задавая вопросы Теру и Юки обо всём, что попадало в её поле зрения. Юки, личный помощник Масаши, в противовес своему хозяину оказался на редкость дружелюбным человеком. Он неотступно следовал за гостями, развлекая их беседой, когда герцог, утомлённый переговорами, отдыхал в северной башне.<br/>
Жену герцога Химе и Теру смогли увидеть лишь в предпоследний день. Красавица Жасмин была прекрасна как тонкий аромат цветов, но взгляд её был холоден, словно ранняя весна. «Хозяйка ездила к морю. Там воздух чище, для здоровья полезно», – будто бы извиняясь, пояснил Юки. Впрочем, Химе не отпускало ощущение, что герцогиня была просто не рада гостям в своём доме и вернулась к прощальному балу исключительно из прихоти. Но едва ли это могло задеть принцессу, ведь сам герцог был вежлив и учтив с ней, а потому Химе не видела смысла переживать. В конце концов, она интересно и с пользой провела время. «Как всё-таки хорошо быть королевой», – подумалось ей.<br/>
Формально Химе оставалась принцессой, но пару лет назад королева Мана фактически передала всю власть ей и удалилась на покой. Устав бороться со старшей дочерью, она сдалась, признав за Химе право решать свою судьбу самостоятельно. Своим примером она даже вдохновила Гакта, и тот наконец разрешил Юджи жениться на Кайе. Тем более что при тщательном поиске в архивах, удалось обнаружить её дальнее родство с королевской семьёй. Теперь влюблённые вили семейное гнёздышко в соседнем королевстве, а Мана и Гакт поочерёдно ездили друг к другу в гости, используя для этого с каждым разом всё более смешные и неубедительные предлоги. Таким образом, можно было сказать, что все жили счастливо, и Химе хотелось верить, что так будет ещё достаточно долго.</p><p>      – Ну что там? Нас никто не замечает? – поинтересовался сзади Теру. Проход к потайной двери за гобеленом был очень узким и пыльным, и советнику не терпелось выбраться оттуда на свежий воздух.<br/>
– Кажется, всё в порядке. Идём!<br/>
Конечно, по положению и этикету принцессе следовало появиться с парадного входа под звуки труб и возглас глашатая, но подобную шумиху Химе искренне ненавидела. Ей сразу представлялся Гакт, и все мысли сводились к одному: «Только бы не засмеяться». Объяснив это с невинным видом Теру, Химе удалось уговорить его и Юки провести её на бал максимально незаметно для остальных. Выбравшись из-за гобелена, троица осмотрелась и разошлась по своим делам, как ни в чём не бывало.<br/>
Впрочем, присутствие принцессы не могло оставаться незамеченным хоть сколько-нибудь долго. За прошедшие со дня сватовства Юджи годы из нескладного и взбалмошного подростка она превратилась в необычайно красивую девушку с открытым взглядом и плавными движениями, а вкус в одежде, привитый Маной, дополнял образ первой леди процветающего королевства. Однако былое озорство никуда не делось, и все, кто был близко знаком с принцессой, знали, что от неё можно ожидать чего угодно, а после это белокурое создание будет хлопать длинными ресницами и делать вид, что не понимает, о чём речь, или говорить «оно само так вышло».<br/>
Не прошло и двух минут, как к Химе выстроилась едва ли не очередь из желающих поздороваться и выразить своё почтение. Вельможи в дорогих камзолах, их дамы, обвешанные золотом и жемчугами, всё это очень быстро утомило принцессу, и та, оставив общительную знать на Теру, поспешила к Масаши. Тот слегка улыбнулся, погладив сидящую рядом на троне герцогиню по узкой руке, и сказал:<br/>
– Вы, как всегда, изобретательны. Это Юки показал вам потайной ход?<br/>
– Вы абсолютно правы. Но я была очень настойчива, у него не было возможности отказать.<br/>
Масаши рассмеялся. Его смех оказался похож на карканье ворона, но в глазах было искреннее веселье. Герцогиня приподняла нарисованную бровь и надменно взглянула сначала на Химе, потом на своего супруга. Отсмеявшись, герцог сказал:<br/>
– Не беспокойтесь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам сегодня больше не докучали. Юки!<br/>
Сзади трона будто бы из-под земли вырос помощник.<br/>
– Ваша светлость?<br/>
Химе с трудом подавила улыбку, прикрыв губы ладонью в атласной перчатке. Более неподходящего обращения к этому человеку и представить было сложно.<br/>
– Позаботься о нашей гостье. И да, скажи, чтобы начинали.<br/>
– Будет сделано.<br/>
Юки достал откуда-то маленький лук и, зарядив его стрелой с бомбоном вместо наконечника, выстрелил в балкон, где сидели музыканты. Стрела попала точно в мягкое место дирижёра. Тот от неожиданности взмахнул руками, оркестр непонимающе вскрикнул, но уже в следующий миг заиграл первый танец.<br/>
Кажется, Масаши хотел пригласить Химе, но под холодным взглядом герцогини решил остаться на месте. Химе была этому только рада. Взяв с проплывавшего мимо подноса бокал шампанского, она нашла в толпе Теру, разговаривавшего с каким-то важным господином, и остановилась неподалёку, любуясь танцующими парами и подтаскивая с банкетного стола зефирки и виноград.<br/>
Несмотря на изысканность нарядов, на вкус принцессы, собравшиеся выглядели довольно мрачно. Как и в любой стране, Масаши, будучи правителем, невольно являлся законодателем мод, поэтому и сейчас, во время торжества, зал утопал преимущественно в тёмных оттенках. «Мане бы понравилось», – подумала Химе. Оглянувшись назад, чтобы взять со стола очередное лакомство, она на мгновение застыла. Прямо на неё из-под широкополой шляпы смотрела молодая дама с ярко-розовыми волосами. Как и у многих здесь, половину её лица скрывала длинная чёлка, а оставшийся на виду глаз заинтересованно и маняще смотрел на принцессу. Увидев, что её заметили, дама слегка приподняла бокал в знак приветствия. Однако, в этом жесте и взгляде Химе увидела больше заигрывания, чем почтения и вежливости. Взяв себя в руки, принцесса кивнула в ответ и направилась к Теру.<br/>
– О, ваше высочество, я думал, вы меня покинули, – рассмеялся помощник, вытирая несуществующий пот со лба.<br/>
– Прости, – принцесса протянула ему пару мармеладных долек в качестве извинения и спросила: – Посмотри за мою спину. Там, у окна. Видишь? – Теру прищурился.<br/>
– О, какая к… Эм. Вы про даму с розовыми волосами?<br/>
– Точно, – кивнула Химе, мысленно недовольно поставив крестик, что Теру нравятся девушки с розовыми волосами. Впрочем, на Минфу загадочная незнакомка была похожа едва ли. Её никак нельзя было назвать милой: ростом с Химе, вся в чёрном, она притягивала взгляд не пышностью наряда, а изяществом и волнующей полуулыбкой красивых губ. В противовес модному в этих краях жемчугу, в её ушах поблёскивали камни в серебряной оправе, но тёмный взгляд красиво подведённого глаза сверкал ярче любых драгоценностей.<br/>
– Так ты знаешь, кто это?<br/>
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Теру. – Если ваше высочество так желает, я могу спросить у Юки, однако…<br/>
– Однако? – недовольно переспросила Химе. Она сама не знала, почему, но ситуация её жутко нервировала. Посмотрев на руки, принцесса с удивлением отметила, что кончики пальцев слегка дрожат.<br/>
– Однако наряд этой дамы довольно откровенен, так что, думаю…<br/>
– А ты не думай, а пойди и спроси! – недовольно прервала Химе, ткнув помощника в бок основанием веера. Того как ветром сдуло. Оставшись в одиночестве, принцесса обнаружила, что шампанское в её бокале закончилось, но оборачиваться к столу ей почему-то не хотелось. Хотя нет. Химе очень хотелось обернуться, но она решила дождаться возвращения Теру. И тот не заставил себя долго ждать:<br/>
– Юки говорит, что тоже не знает эту даму. Это очень странно, учитывая то, что он сам приглашал всех ш…<br/>
– Да с чего ты так решил-то?! – вознегодовала Химе, и неожиданно сама для себя добавила: – Никогда не надо судить о людях, пока сам во всём не разберёшься.<br/>
Сказав это, принцесса почувствовала укол совести, но любопытство всё же взяло верх.<br/>
– Она по-прежнему смотрит на меня?<br/>
– Так точно, – осторожно кивнув, ответил Теру. Химе вздохнула.<br/>
– Надеюсь на тебя.<br/>
Она развернулась и направилась к окну, не видя, как в изумлении расширились глаза её помощника. Но, разумеется, приказа он ослушаться не мог.</p><p>      – Ваше высочество, не думала, что вы всё же решитесь подойти.<br/>
Её голос оказался немного низким и мягким как бархат. Химе на секунду застыла от такой наглости, но вовремя взяла себя в руки и прислонилась к подоконнику рядом с незнакомкой.<br/>
– Почему я должна была не решиться? И кстати, вы не представились.<br/>
– Ну, вы так осторожничали, узнавая у своего помощника, кто я. А между тем, нужно было просто подойти и спросить. Моё имя Юуки.<br/>
– Рада знакомству. Но почему помощник герцога не знал, кто вы?<br/>
Юуки загадочно улыбнулась.<br/>
– Он знает, просто забыл. Видите ли, людям свойственно постоянно что-нибудь забывать.<br/>
– Звучит так, будто вы всё помните.<br/>
– О, да, – немного грустно улыбнулась Юуки. – Например, я отлично помню, что в полночь должна уйти отсюда.<br/>
Она достала из миниатюрной сумочки серебряные часы и открыла их. Химе задержала дыхание от восторга. Обычные на вид карманные часы при открытии превращались в крошечный замок из множества складных деталей, на главной башне которого виднелся циферблат. Это было настоящее чудо, во всяком случае, принцесса такого раньше никогда не видела. Проследив за её изумлённым взглядом, Юуки улыбнулась и сказала:<br/>
– Они музыкальные, просто сейчас из-за оркестра не слышно.<br/>
– Удивительно, – только и смогла ответить Химе. Ей вспомнилась маленькая вертящаяся карусель, которая была у них с Минфой в детстве. Но та безделушка не шла ни в какое сравнение с часами Юуки.<br/>
– В этом замке ещё много удивительных вещей. Сейчас как раз без десяти. В десять в потайном саду за восточным крылом открывается вечерний цветок. Не думаю, что герцог показывал вам его.<br/>
– Вы абсолютно правы, – словно завороженная, ответила Химе. Голос и тёмный взгляд Юуки будто бы гипнотизировали её. Принцесса почувствовала пряно-цветочные нотки чужих духов и лишь тогда поняла, что стоит слишком близко. Отстранившись, она почувствовала, как щёки заливаются румянцем, и поспешила спрятаться за веером. Этот манёвр не укрылся от Юуки и та, лукаво улыбнувшись, невесомо взяла Химе за руку. Это была вопиющая вольность, но отчего-то Химе ничего не сказала.<br/>
– Если принцесса позволит, я покажу дорогу.</p><p>      Сад у восточного крыла встретил их ночной прохладой и стрекотом цикад. Живая изгородь, обступившая небольшую лужайку со всех сторон, надёжно защищала от любопытных взглядов. Впрочем, едва ли кто-то мог последовать за ними.<br/>
– Это здесь, – Юуки вновь достала свои часы, и теперь Химе смогла услышать мелодию, напоминающую тихий колокольный перезвон. – Ещё две минуты.<br/>
Принцесса огляделась, но не увидела вокруг ничего, кроме живой изгороди, редких цветочков на лужайке и россыпи звёзд на чёрном небе. Здесь, в горах, небо было не таким, как она привыкла, оно казалась ближе, а звёзды – ярче. Засмотревшись, Химе не заметила, как её спутница подошла сзади.<br/>
– Кажется, принцесса замёрзла, – тёплые, даже сквозь ткань перчаток ладони мягко скользнули по предплечьям Химе. Та вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. Воздух действительно был свеж, а ситуация – настолько сказочной и необычной, что принцесса позволила себе расслабиться и забыть обо всём. Она снова почувствовала кружащий голову аромат духов и с тихим вздохом откинула голову на чужое плечо.<br/>
Тут из-под земли раздался тихий гул, а ещё через пару мгновений посередине лужайки открылось круглое отверстие, и оттуда появилось нечто похожее на огромный бутон лотоса. Вращаясь, цветок постепенно распускал ажурные лепестки, а когда раскрылся полностью, стало ясно, что это фонтан. Тонкие струи мерцали в лунном свете, рассыпаясь множеством капель, создавая впечатление алмазной дымки.<br/>
– Кто же делает все эти вещи?<br/>
– Мой добрый друг. Думаю, я смогла бы познакомить ваше высочество с ним, – услышала принцесса ответ у самого уха.<br/>
– Обязательно, – прошептала она, смотря на губы, что были так близко. На них не было ни грамма помады, но они всё равно выглядели столь соблазнительно... Химе сама не поняла, как получилось, что она прижимает Юуки к живой изгороди, а их губы должны вот-вот встретиться. Однако, видимо, для Юуки это не стало неожиданностью. Она приглашающе улыбнулась и нежно коснулась лица Химе, проведя от скулы до подбородка. Принцесса почувствовала, как её сердце бешено стучит в груди, ещё секунда, и поцелуя было бы не избежать, но тут её взгляд упал на их переплетённые пальцы. Даже в белой перчатке ладонь Химе казалась гораздо меньше, чем кисть Юуки. Нахмурившись, принцесса потянула чёрную перчатку на себя. Юуки как-то панически вздохнула, но вырваться не решилась. Взгляду Химе предстала кисть испещренная небольшими царапинами и с полным отсутствием маникюра на ногтях. Не стесняясь более, принцесса просунула руку под круглый ворот чужого платья и вытащила оттуда несколько сложенных тряпочек.<br/>
– Ну, вот и всё, – сказал Юуки и, нервно хохотнув, провёл ладонью по лицу. Теперь, когда он говорил в полную громкость, голос оставался таким же приятным, но было очевидно, что принадлежит он мужчине.<br/>
– Что это было? – жёстко спросила Химе. Она терпеть не могла, когда кто-то водил её за нос, считая это исключительно своей прерогативой.<br/>
– Простите, принцесса, но у меня правда не было выбора.<br/>
Химе сделала три шага назад. Несмотря на то, что этот человек мог представлять для неё реальную опасность, она была скорее зла, чем испугана. «Подумать только! Я чуть не поцеловала его вместо моей любимой сестры!» – с ужасом подумала она. Эта мысль стала спусковым крючком.<br/>
– Я сейчас же вернусь во дворец и позову стражу, – Химе развернулась и быстро зашагала по дорожке. Даже в шуршании гравия под её туфлями слышалось раздражение.<br/>
– Нет! Постойте!<br/>
На ходу запихивая тряпочки обратно в декольте, Юуки побежал следом.<br/>
– Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня!<br/>
– И не подумаю! – фыркнула принцесса.<br/>
– Все эти вещи, механизмы, делаем я и мой брат.<br/>
– Рекламная акция не удалась. Мои извинения, – и не подумала обернуться Химе.<br/>
– Завтра моего брата казнят.<br/>
Принцесса остановилась так резко, что спешивший за ней Юуки едва не налетел на неё. Она просто стояла и молчала, поэтому Юуки решил, что ему позволено говорить:<br/>
– Мой брат талантливый мастер, но иногда он бывает очень невнимателен. Пару дней назад он привёз сюда заказанные герцогом часы, не заметив, что поставил на них герб вверх ногами. Вы же знаете, в нашей стране это считается страшным оскорблением и едва ли не проклятьем. И вот, завтра ему отрубят голову.<br/>
– Допустим. И ты устроил весь маскарад ради этого?<br/>
– Да. Во-первых, мне нужно было попасть во дворец не узнанным, а во-вторых, необходимо было заинтересовать вас. Я слышал, у вашей любимой сестры тоже розовые волосы, и решил, что это мой шанс.<br/>
Химе заливисто рассмеялась.<br/>
– Да, это правда. Но даже так ты совершенно на неё не похож.<br/>
– Вот как, – убито пробормотал Юуки. Не в силах смотреть на это печальное лицо, Химе подошла ближе и поправила перекосившееся на нём платье.<br/>
– Говори, что надо делать, и мы вытащим твоего брата.</p><p>      Оказалось, что в семье механиков Шиндо обязанности чётко распределены. Ватару, отец Юуки, занимался большими вещами вроде фонтана. Сам Юуки делал вещи поменьше, типа заводных птиц и других игрушек, а его брат Куга был часовщиком. Поэтому когда Химе попросила у герцога в подарок часы с двигающимися фигурками королевы Маны и Гакта, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как выпустить мастера из темницы.<br/>
Отъезд проходил помпезно. За неделю Химе удалось очаровать народ горной страны так, что её провожали едва ли не все жители столицы. А спустя неделю после возвращения домой к замку королевы Маны подъехал экипаж до верху обвешанный тюками с багажом. Дверь открылась, и из кареты выпрыгнули два парня. Один, с короткими розовыми волосами помог выбраться пожилому отцу. Второй же, повыше ростом, завидев спешащую к ним принцессу, стал рыться в дорожной сумке, то и дело откидывая назад мешающие светлые пряди. Стоило Химе подойти, как все трое поклонились. Принцесса подмигнула Юуки, тот, улыбнувшись, поцеловал её руку и, вытащив из своей сумки бордовую коробку, отдал её Куге. Тот просиял и, немного смутившись, вручил её принцессе.<br/>
– Я обязан вам жизнью, ваше высочество.<br/>
– Не говори ерунды, – рассмеялась Химе. – Тебе следует благодарить своего брата, а не глупую принцессу, что ведётся на загадочных незнакомок.<br/>
Юуки поперхнулся воздухом, а Куга в недоумении покосился на него.<br/>
– Оу, кажется, тебе не рассказывали, как дело было, – хитро прищурилась Химе. – Обязательно спроси у него. Это довольно забавная история.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happily Ever After 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– О Боже, Юджи! Что случилось?!<br/>
Посторонившись, Химе, в халате поверх ночной сорочки, впустила ночного гостя. Принц соседнего королевства выглядел откровенно плохо: светлые пряди находились в полном беспорядке, камзол был застёгнут лишь наполовину, а в глазах застыло отчаянное непонимание, растерянность и паника. Сначала Химе показалось, что ей не собираются отвечать вообще. Однако, переступив через порог и постояв немного, принц всё же нашёл в себе силы заговорить. Проведя ладонью по лицу, будто бы стирая полубезумное выражение, он сказал:<br/>
– Химе, она… Улетела.<br/>
В срочности и необходимости подобного визита не было ни малейшего сомнения. Юджи воспользовался одним из потайных ходов, что вёл из королевского сада прямиком в приёмную принцессы. По легенде в стародавние времена этот ход использовался для любовных похождений монархов. Но такой прямой доступ к покоям правителя мог представлять некоторую опасность, узнай о нём разбойничья братия, а потому уже много лет этот потайной ход использовался только в самых крайних случаях. Дверь, замаскированная под картину с изображением амуров, при открытии издавала душераздирающий скрип, и Химе оставалось радоваться, что Мана с Гактом спят в другом крыле дворца.<br/>
Пожилая пара переехала примерно год назад, рассудив, что в Версальском замке им будет спокойнее. Подрастающие дети Кайи и Юджи становились всё громче и непоседливее, что вызывало у Маны приступы мигрени. Гакту же всё тяжелее давались долгие верховые поездки к любимой, а романтические покорения балкона – и подавно.<br/>
Около десяти лет назад Кайя осчастливила два королевства рождением наследника. Мальчика назвали Арю, а спустя два года у него появилась сестра Питти. Дети росли озорными и любознательными, что доставляло немало хлопот, но вносило приятное оживление в повседневную жизнь дворца. Химе иногда приезжала на день или два, чтобы провести время с детьми, которые очень её любили. Она искренне считала Арю и Питти своими племянниками, ведь Юджи был ей без пяти минут братом. Было даже странно осознавать, что когда-то их хотели поженить. Так или иначе, обозримое будущее двух соседних королевств обещало быть безоблачным, и многие уже поговаривали о том, что пора бы им объединиться, как это было несколько веков назад.<br/>
Но в данный момент Юджи стоял в прихожей Химе с таким видом, будто небо рухнуло на землю.<br/>
– Кто улетел, Юджи? – как можно спокойнее спросила принцесса.<br/>
– Кайя, – принц как-то виновато посмотрел на Химе. – Я бы не стал беспокоить вас в столь поздний час, но мой конь так устал, что отказывается идти дальше.<br/>
Химе кивнула, но тут же помотала головой так, что несколько кудряшек выбились из-под ночного чепца.<br/>
– Хорошо. Я дам тебе коня, но что всё-таки случилось?<br/>
Забежав в комнату, чтобы надеть первое попавшееся под руку платье и предупредить Минфу, что её зовут важные государственные дела, Химе проводила Юджи до конюшни. По пути ей довелось услышать крайне занимательную и даже невероятную историю.<br/>
С горем пополам и не без помощи семи нянек уложив детей спать, Кайя вернулась в королевскую опочивальню. Немного поболтав о назревающей реформе и моде на шляпки в этом сезоне, пара пожелала друг другу спокойной ночи. Уже на пороге в царство Морфея Юджи почувствовал, как его королева осторожно поднялась и куда-то ушла. Спустя несколько минут она так и не вернулась, тогда Юджи открыл глаза и увидел нечто неожиданное. В окне, озарённая светом недавно взошедшей луны, летела Кайя. Она, словно ведьма на метле, сидела на блестящем шесте, а бархатное платье её переливалось в свете звёзд подобно оперению скворца.<br/>
– Стоп. Какой ещё шест? Откуда у неё шест?<br/>
Химе слегка нахмурила бровки и посмотрела на Юджи. Тот стал что-то мямлить, а щёки его тронул румянец, что было заметно даже в неясном мерцании масляного фонаря.<br/>
– Понимаешь, – начал он, – иногда бывают такие вечера, ну, вечера только для нас двоих…<br/>
Химе подняла руку, разрешая не продолжать.<br/>
– Всё понятно. Ну, и что было дальше?<br/>
А дальше, ослеплённый красотой и обескураженный необычностью ситуации, Юджи не сразу сообразил, что нужно делать. Когда он открыл окно и высунулся наружу, было уже слишком поздно звать любимую обратно. Принцу оставалось лишь наблюдать, как Кайя плавно удаляется в сторону Версальской столицы.<br/>
– Потом я вскочил в седло и оказался здесь, – закончил Юджи, седлая белого скакуна. К слову, это был единственный белый конь во дворце, и, конечно же, принц выбрал именно его. Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания и не давать повода для слухов, было решено обойтись собственными силами и не звать конюхов.<br/>
Неизвестно, что могли подумать слуги, увидь они едва одетую принцессу и женатого принца соседнего королевства в конюшне глубокой ночью. Хотя, репутация Химе едва ли могла пострадать. Народ давно привык к её с сестрой отношениям и воспринимал их как должное. В конце концов, пока прочая аристократия плела интриги и плодила бастардов, принцесса оставалась вне всего этого. Её сердце, в большей степени её стараниями, было в надёжных и нежных руках, что положительно сказывалось на настроении Химе и, как следствие, на всей стране в целом.<br/>
Правда, в последнюю пару лет здоровье Минфы оставляло желать лучшего, и никто не знал, в чём причина. Она редко выходила за пределы дворца, а потому любое её появление на праздниках вместе с сестрой неизменно вызывало бурю эмоций у простого народа. К ней относились скорее, как к некому талисману, приносящему удачу, ведь в королевской семье уже многие поколения не рождались дети с розовыми волосами. В народе бытовало поверье, что люди, так своеобразно отмеченные природой, подобны цветам вишни. Прекрасные по сути своей, они исчезают внезапно и быстро. Роковая случайность или скрытая болезнь, бывали даже случаи, когда человек просто растворялся в воздухе. Жизнь людей с розовыми волосами неизменно оказывалась будто бы сорванной игривым весенним ветром, а потому окружающим следовало ценить каждое мгновение, проведённое с ними.<br/>
– Значит, ты понятия не имеешь, куда твоя ненаглядная полетела? – уточнила Химе.<br/>
– Думаю, она где-то недалеко от города. Кто-то мог заметить. Такое не каждую ночь увидишь.<br/>
– Кто?! Все нормальные люди спят, Юджи! – всплеснула руками Химе. – Ладно. Я еду с тобой.<br/>
– Со мной? – опешил принц, едва успев подставить колено, чтобы подсадить Химе на коня.<br/>
– Естественно. Дело довольно интимное, а один ты точно не справишься. Кроме того, у меня появилась идея…</p><p>      Как и ожидалось, в окне под чердаком старого трёхэтажного здания горел свет. Довольно улыбнувшись, Химе сказала подъехать ближе. Юджи с подозрением посмотрел на силуэт, видневшийся в неясном сумраке комнаты.<br/>
– Он так каждую ночь сидит?<br/>
– Вроде того, – кивнула Химе. – Его имя Куга. Позови его.<br/>
– Я?!<br/>
– Ну не я же. Посторонние мой голос узнают скорее, чем твой. Давай.<br/>
После той истории с часами, фонтаном и таинственной незнакомкой семья Шиндо насовсем перебралась в столицу королевства Версаль. Юуки нашёл невесту: милую, но очень странную девушку по имени Зеро. Ватару, осознав, что зрение уже не то, сменил ремесло, и теперь погожими деньками плёл корзины и корзинки на скамейке пред домом. А Куга всё так же собирал необыкновенные часы. Не без помощи Химе удалось наладить их продажу в соседние королевства, что приносило семье Шиндо весьма неплохой доход. Таким образом, Куга мог позволить себе работать так, как ему нравится: ночью, не беспокоясь о том, что нужно экономить на свечах. Во всяком случае, после своего недолгого пребывания в темнице спать без света он всё равно не мог.<br/>
Выйдя на вопли под окном и увидев Химе, Куга радостно улыбнулся и склонился в низком поклоне.<br/>
– Чем могу быть полезен вашему величеству?<br/>
– Скажи, ты не видел этой ночью ничего необычного? – решила завуалировано начать Химе. Но её надежды полностью оправдались.<br/>
– Если вы про ту даму, что пролетала неподалеку около часа назад, то да, это было довольно необычно, – Куга хитро подмигнул, но, увидев суровый взгляд Юджи, тут же стушевался.<br/>
– Кто это, Куга?<br/>
Из окна второго этажа высунулся заспанный Юуки. На голове его был длинный ночной колпак с кисточкой на конце, а под расстёгнутым воротом сорочки тускло поблёскивал круглый медальон. Химе отметила, что механик снова слегка отпустил волосы, и непроизвольно вздохнула, вспомнив чудесный вечер в заграничном саду.<br/>
Тем временем Юуки наконец понял, кто пожаловал к их дому в столь поздний час, а Куга стал конкретно суетиться.<br/>
– Если вас интересует, куда направилась та дама, то вам туда, – он махнул рукой, указывая направление, и поднял что-то с земли. – А вот это укажет вам дальнейший путь.<br/>
Подняв фонарь, Химе и Юджи увидели в руках часовщика крупное ярко-розовое перо.<br/>
– Что это?<br/>
– Не знаю. Но они стали падать с неба после её пролёта, – Куга оглянулся назад. Юуки уже исчез в окне и, видимо, спешил вниз. – Вам лучше поторопиться.<br/>
Юджи пришпорил коня, и они с Химе поскакали прочь. Сквозь звонкий цокот копыт до слуха принцессы донёсся недовольный голос Юуки:<br/>
– Что ты опять натворил?! </p><p>      Искать путь по перьям оказалось очень нелегко. Благо, был полный штиль, и очень скоро Химе с Юджи вышли к окраине города. Низкие домики с покатыми крышами становились всё меньше, а потом и закончились вовсе. Теперь перед всадниками начинался лес перекликающийся голосами ночных птиц и скрипом деревьев. След из перьев становился всё отчётливее, и было очевидно, что ведёт он именно в таинственную темень под кронами вековых буков. Поймав полный решительности взгляд Юджи, Химе предложила спешиться. Обувь у неё была не самой подходящей для подобных прогулок. Атласные туфельки постоянно спадали, но идти пришлось недолго.<br/>
Под сенью по-настоящему исполинского дерева стоял миниатюрный домик. Ещё издали он показался принцессе довольно странным, при ближайшем рассмотрении всё стало очевидно. Домик был пряничным. Именно таким, какими делают съедобные домики в зимнюю пору, когда долгими вечерами люди сидят у каминов и пьют ароматный чай с лимоном. Заворожено глядя на это чудо, Химе совсем забыла об осторожности, из интереса лизнув дверной косяк. Он оказался сладким. «Удивительно, как его до сих пор не съели муравьи и пчёлы!» – удивилась принцесса. Всё происходящее этой ночью наводило на мысли о том, что здесь не обошлось без магии, но ведь…<br/>
Додумать Химе не дали. Домик буквально сотрясся от смеха. Звук был настолько громким и звонким, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и кривоватые оконца просто вылетят из рам. Испуганно присев, Юджи потянул принцессу к себе. Когда всё стихло, он приложил палец к губам и сделал знак прислушаться. Впрочем, Химе уже и без того поняла, кто находился внутри. Из всех её знакомых смеяться так умела лишь Кайя, чем в своё время не раз выводила Ману. Химе уже хотела предложить пойти и забрать загулявшую королеву домой, но тут послышался второй голос. На то, чтобы начать различать слова, ушло некоторое время.</p><p>      – …люблю, когда ты так смеёшься. Когда у твоих родных всё хорошо, и самой радостно.<br/>
– Что вы, крёстная, без вас бы ничего этого не было.<br/>
– Да брось.<br/>
– Нет, я серьёзно. Разве обратил бы на меня тогда внимание сам принц? Это ваше зелье привлекательности просто чудо! Жаль, что всего три раза можно пользоваться.<br/>
– Ну-ну. Не смущай старушку.<br/>
– Да какая же вы старушка? …</p><p>      Химе ничего не удалось сделать. И, хотя Юджи вставал и шёл к двери достаточно медленно, во всём его образе было столько решимости, что принцесса просто не осмелилась его остановить. С обыкновенно бойкой и бесстрашной Химе случилось что-то странное при виде этого выражения лица, и она смогла лишь тихо попросить:<br/>
– Только не убей никого.<br/>
Юджи молча постучал. Внутри на пару мгновений повисла тишина, а после раздался тихий вскрик. Было слышно, как кто-то бегает туда-сюда, цокая каблучками и шелестя юбками, затем что-то упало, хлопнуло, и всё, наконец, стихло. Входная дверь тихо отворилась, и наружу выглянула дама неопределённого возраста. Скользнув взглядом по Юджи, она, будто бы удивившись, сказала:<br/>
– О, принц? Чем могу служить в столь поздний час?<br/>
Юджи, всё так же молча, отодвинул даму и зашёл в дом. Химе ничего не оставалось кроме как последовать за ним.<br/>
Внутри пряничный домик был несколько больше, чем снаружи. Из комнатки, где они оказались, вело множество дверей разного размера. Здесь же стоял накрытый стол с ватрушками, пирожками и другими вкусностями. Судя по запаху, пили дамы не чай, а что-то более крепкое и горячительное. Освещалась комната тремя банками с огромными светляками, Химе никогда раньше таких не видела. Впрочем, не видела она и столь странных интерьеров: пол покрывал белый, пушистый словно кролик, ковёр, а нежно-розовые стены пестрели множеством миниатюрных картин в рамочках. Сама же хозяйка была одета в длинное платье леопардовой расцветки. В руках она держала небольшую блестящую палочку и, с опасением глядя на гостя, нервно теребила прядь длинных пепельных волос.<br/>
Надо отдать должное воспитанию принца, он не стал поочерёдно открывать все двери, что было бы крайне невежливо в чужом доме. Оглядевшись, он спросил:<br/>
– Где она?<br/>
– Кто, ваше высочество? – попыталась прикинуться овечкой хозяйка.<br/>
– Эээ, Юджи, может быть… – начала Химе.<br/>
Но тут где-то совсем рядом послышался всхлип. Все тут же замолчали, и вскоре всхлип повторился снова. Прислушавшись, принц понял, откуда идёт звук и резко открыл маленькую фиолетовую дверь. На полу, в окружении засушенных цветов и всевозможных баночек с джемами и соленьями сидела Кайя. Она зажимала рот рукой в ажурной перчатке, но рыдания всё равно прорывались наружу. Огромными глазами полными слёз, она с испугом посмотрела на Юджи снизу вверх, встретив ничего не выражающий взгляд супруга. Так они смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, после чего Юджи наклонился к дёрнувшейся от страха Кайе и вытащил её из кладовки. Отведя руки от лица своей королевы, он аккуратно заправил выбившуюся из её причёски прядь, а затем обнял, крепко и нежно. Химе и хозяйка дома облегчённо выдохнули. Почувствовав, что от нервов у неё кружится голова, Химе присела за стол, а дама в леопардовом платье стала обмахивать её салфеточкой.<br/>
От такого неожиданного поворота событий Кайя даже перестала рыдать. Принц не собирался её отпускать и, немного успокоившись, она спросила:<br/>
– Юджи, ты всё слышал, да?<br/>
– Да, – принц успокаивающе погладил спину в бархатном платье.<br/>
– И ты не сердишься?<br/>
– Нет, – Юджи наконец отпустил Кайю, взял её за руки и, смотря в глаза, продолжил: – Поначалу я и правда рассердился. Мне стало очень обидно. «Столько лет меня водили за нос», – подумал я. Но потом, когда увидел тебя, то понял, что никакой разницы нет.<br/>
– Нет никакой разницы? – ошарашено повторила Кайя. Юджи кивнул.<br/>
– Ну да. Прямо сейчас я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что ты самая красивая и любимая для меня. Так что я очень рад, что когда-то давно небольшое чудо помогло мне это заметить.<br/>
От этих слов Кайя вновь расплакалась и уже сама обняла Юджи, буквально повиснув на его шее. Химе нашла кружку с остатками горячительного и залпом выпила. Хозяйка дома промокнула слёзы салфеточкой.</p><p>      После того, как непрерывно целующуюся, обнимающуюся и признающуюся друг другу в любви парочку отправили домой, Химе налила себе ещё и, наконец, решила познакомиться с хозяйкой дома. Та села напротив и, подперев подбородок рукой, задумчиво смотрела в окно вслед удаляющемуся белому коню.<br/>
Даму в леопардовом платье звали Чача. Довольно странное имя, но в стародавние времена оно нередко встречалось в королевстве. Если говорить по существу, то Чача была феей. Причём, не просто феей, а ещё и крёстной Кайи. Чтобы люди не злоупотребляли её способностями, да и колдовством вообще, Чача жила в лесу, а домик её окружали чары, дабы никто посторонний не мог его найти. Поиски Химе и Юджи увенчались успехом только от того, что они шли по следу, а потому не могли сбиться с пути.<br/>
Химе и Чача проговорили всю ночь, успели подружиться, а когда в лесу совсем рассвело, принцесса засобиралась домой. Фея проводила её до опушки и, отдав забытый Кайей шест, сказала иногда заглядывать. Химе сонно кивнула. Всё же ночь выдалась сложной и длинной, а принцесса давно не была подростком, способным веселиться круглые сутки. Кроме того, ей предстоял ещё долгий путь через полгорода, но на опушке ждал приятный сюрприз. Юуки, с ужасными кругами под глазами, неуверенно топтался на месте, поглаживая серую кобылу в яблоках. Возвращаясь, Юджи заехал к нему и, опять перебудив весь дом, сказал встретить принцессу.<br/>
Во дворце Химе встречала перепуганная Мана. Невзирая на ярко выраженное желание дочери отдохнуть, она потребовала объяснений, где та пропадала всю ночь. Минфа пыталась вразумить матушку и отпустить сестру спать, но королева была непреклонна. Однако, после рассказа Химе, она хмыкнула и, улыбнувшись Гакту, сказала:<br/>
– Вот молодёжь пошла. Устроили из такого пустяка целое приключение.<br/>
– Пустяка? – захлопала глазами Минфа.<br/>
– Так вы знали про волшебное зелье и про Кайю? – удивилась Химе.<br/>
– Нет. Про зелье не знала, – покачала головой Мана. – Но про то, что у Кайи есть фея-крёстная – очень даже.<br/>
– Но почему вы никогда на не рассказывали, что совсем неподалёку живёт фея? Это же так чудесно! – воскликнула Минфа.<br/>
– Не вижу здесь ничего чудесного, – холодно ответила Мана. – Она лишь на первый взгляд кажется доброй волшебницей, а на самом деле…<br/>
– Ну что ты, дорогая, – погладил по плечу королеву Гакт. – Ничего плохого она, в общем-то, не делает.<br/>
– А ты вообще молчи. Знаю я, как ты по молодости к ней бегал, – сверкнула глазами Мана. Гакт тут же притих и, чтобы не раздражать любимую ещё больше, чмокнул её в шею.<br/>
– Во всяком случае, я считаю, что всего нужно добиваться своими силами, а не какими-то там фокусами, – уже спокойнее продолжила Мана. – И если это судьба, то они бы всё равно рано или поздно встретились и полюбили друг друга.<br/>
Гакт кивнул. Химе посмотрела на сестру и, обняв её за талию, притянула к себе:<br/>
– Некоторые вещи нельзя откладывать на потом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Арю перевернул страницу и сдул упавшую на глаза светлую чёлку. Тяжёлый фолиант утопал в мягкой перине под тяжестью своего золочёного великолепия, да и самому Арю периодически начинало казаться, что эта необъятная кровать со множеством подушек и покрывал начинает поглощать его как полуденная дрёма.<br/>
И всё же для чтения это было лучшее место во дворце. В библиотеке ясности ума мешали пыль и спёртый воздух, в залах отвлекали снующие туда-сюда слуги и придворные, а в саду хотелось наслаждаться пением птиц, вторящему нотам цветочных ароматов, или сорвать что-нибудь вкусное с кустов, не дожидаясь обеда. Здесь же, в башне принцессы, было спокойно и уютно, а солнце целый день заглядывало сквозь высокие окна, расположенные по всем сторонам света.<br/>
Сама принцесса, сестра Арю, лежала здесь же, утопая в огромной, больше похожей на облако, перине. Закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая носком в полосатом чулке, она пускала мыльные пузыри, и те радужной россыпью летали по комнате, уносясь в открытые окна башни.<br/>
— Слушай, а там не написано, что случалось с принцессами, которые не хотели выходить замуж?<br/>
Питти поставила фигурный флакон с пузырями на прикроватную тумбочку и, чуть подпрыгнув, перевернулась на живот, положив подбородок на кулачок. Два её лёгких белоснежных хвоста всколыхнулись над грудой всевозможных подушек и подушечек, а короткая пышная юбка чуть задралась, обнажая полоску кожи повыше чулок.<br/>
— Их отправляли в монастырь, или они становились феями, — коротко взглянув на сестру ответил Арю и вновь постарался углубиться в чтение. Историю королевства Ларейн и окрестных земель они должны были закончить уже в этом году — с планами в военной академии было строго. Настолько, что даже принцу иной раз приходилось заниматься на недолгих летних каникулах.<br/>
— Вот как? — задумчиво протянула Питти, качая согнутыми ногами туда-сюда. — Ну, быть феей не так уж и плохо. Хотя тогда я больше не смогу быть принцессой.<br/>
— Меня больше волнует то, что здесь нет ни про одного неженатого принца, — вздохнул Арю. Поняв, что сестре надоело просто валяться, он закрыл книгу и лёг на спину, заложив руки за голову. Выгнутый потолок башни был расписан под звёздное небо, каким оно бывает ровно в полночь, однако алмазная пыль на звёздах солнечным днём сияла куда ярче, чем в свете ночника. — Все они в конце концов нашли себе даму сердца или погибли, спасая кого-нибудь.<br/>
— Тоска зелёная, — согласно вздохнула Питти. Надув розовые пухлые губки, она на время замолчала, смотря своими удивительными серыми глазами куда-то в окно. Шелест листвы королевского сада долетал даже сюда. Глядя, как ветер играет тончайшими газовыми занавесками, Арю думал о том, что сам хотел бы жить в этой уютной, светлой и столь замечательно удалённой от всякой суеты комнате. Но в башнях полагалось жить только принцессам.<br/>
— Нет, ну ты сам подумай, за кого здесь выходить то? — недовольно тряхнув воздушными волосами, вновь насупилась Питти. — Из всех принцев только Чизуру симпатичный, да и тот малолетка.<br/>
— Он твой ровесник, — чуть приподнял бровь Арю, но получил такой выразительный взгляд в ответ, что решил не продолжать. В конце концов, ему ещё нужно было закончить академию, а там и повременить можно, лет пять — семь. Питти же любящие родители, бабушка с дедушкой, да даже фея-крёстная, уже вовсю подыскивали жениха. Что до Арю, то ему не слишком нравилась мысль, что однажды он останется единственным наследником, а его временами несносная, но всё же любимая сестра обзаведётся мелкими шкодниками и будет появляться в родном дворце только по праздникам или и того реже.<br/>
Но это было неизбежно, и потому, немного поразмыслив, Арю спросил:<br/>
— А король Ичиро? Он хоть и вдовец, но ещё совсем не старый.<br/>
— Он с бородой. Фу! — фыркнула Питти, скорчив при этом до того забавную рожицу, что Арю просто не смог не улыбнуться.<br/>
— Странствующий рыцарь Сетсуна? — вновь попробовал он. — От него все фрейлины без ума… Вроде бы.<br/>
— Бесчувственный сухарь и зануда! — отрезала Питти. Она приподнялась на руках и сделала ужасно серьёзное лицо, высокомерно посмотрев на брата сверху вниз. Точь-в-точь как Сетсуна!<br/>
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Арю. — И что они только в нём находят?<br/>
Несмотря на разность характеров с сестрой, во многих вещах они были на удивление солидарны. Так, например, они всегда любили играть с одними и теми же детьми, им нравились одни и те же вещи и лакомства, так что часто наследникам королевства Ларейн дарили подарки как бы в паре, не уточняя, кому что.<br/>
Вот и теперь Питти валялась на кровати в коротком платье с кружевом, которое, согласно правилам этикета, не полагалось носить уже года два как, а Арю любовался ей и тихо вздыхал про себя. Ему тоже нравились все эти бантики, пышные многослойные юбочки, подвязки и прелестные шёлковые панталоны фонариками. Но принцам они не полагались, а потому оставалось лишь восхищённо смотреть и завидовать.<br/>
— Хм. Ну, а Меку?<br/>
Питти с размаху села на пятки, от чего необъятная кровать закачалась, словно неспокойное море.<br/>
— Генерал папеньки? Только не он.<br/>
— Почему? — искренне удивился Арю. В академии портрет генерала Меку висел в большом зале, а учителя при любом удобном случае ставили его самого в пример. — Папа его просто обожает, наверное, он хороший человек.<br/>
— Я его боюсь, — почти прошептала Питти. Её и без того огромные глаза расширились словно от испуга, а пальцы сжали край юбки. — Ты видел его глаза? Ужас! Как посмотрит, так мороз по коже.<br/>
— Мда… — не нашёлся что ответить Арю. Он задумчиво потёр пальцем подбородок, пытаясь вспомнить ещё кого-нибудь подходящего, но в голову больше ничего не приходило, и взгляд мало-помалу вновь съехал с сияющих звёзд на нежно-розовую оборку юбки. Королевская чета отбыла на горячие источники, и это было просто чудесно: Арю мог спокойно читать и вволю лениться, а Питти — надевать и есть всё, что ей вздумается.<br/>
— Я вот не понимаю, ты-то чего переживаешь? — далеко уйдя в своих раздумьях, Арю от неожиданности встрепенулся, и с удивлением поднял взгляд на вновь заведшуюся с чего-то сестру.<br/>
— Принцесс вокруг навалом! — всплеснула руками Питти. — Вон хотя бы дочь герцога Масаши и красавицы Жасмин…<br/>
— Селия что ли? — поражённо моргнул Арю и тут же нахмурился: — Ты бы сама на ней женилась? А что насчёт её сумасшедшего братца Сисена?<br/>
На это возразить Питти, как видно, было нечего. Сложив руки на груди, она упала спиной в перину, тут же принявшись отфыркивать упавшие на лицо волосы. Кажется, из-за всех этих разговоров о свадьбе она действительно излишне разволновалась. Вспомнив про утащенные с кухни пирожные, Арю взял с тумбочки серебряный поднос и протянул его сестре. Ту всегда успокаивало сладкое, но мама постоянно одёргивала её, боясь, что в один прекрасный день её ненаглядная дочь вдруг располнеет и не сможет влезть в подвенечное платье. На самом же деле, Питти до сих пор не выросла даже из своих детских нарядов, разве что теперь их юбки казались несколько короче положенного. Размышляя обо всём этом, Арю снова вздохнул:<br/>
— Я просто не хочу. Тебя еле научился выносить за столько лет, а тут заново привыкать к какой-то неизвестной фифе. Нет, спасибо. Лучше подыщу дракона, который съест меня быстро и не больно.<br/>
Он повернул голову на бок и увидел, как Питти улыбается, одновременно жуя пирожное. На её губах белели остатки ванильного крема, а аккуратные пальчики сжимали корзинку с малиновым джемом, таким же розовым, как…<br/>
— Постой! — воскликнул Арю. От внезапного открытия он аж подскочил на кровати, и теперь сидел, таращась лазоревыми глазами на притихшую от такой неожиданности сестру. — Тётя Химе, она тоже так и не вышла замуж!<br/>
Расслабившись, что ничего ужасного не произошло, Питти положила в рот остатки пирожного и сказала:<br/>
— Да, фафливая… Но у неё была фудесная сестра, — она облизала губки и, мечтательно вздохнув, добавила: — Добрая и прекрасная как весенний рассвет.<br/>
Несмотря на то, что всё это было чистой правдой, Арю отчего-то не понравился такой ответ. Как будто он был чем-то хуже! Да, волосы у него не розовые, и характер не так прост. Зато он прекрасный принц! Через годик-другой совершит какой-нибудь подвиг, и станет ну совершенно неотразим, — всем остальным принцам на зависть.<br/>
— Да ты ведь совсем её не помнишь! — воскликнул Арю, чтобы хоть как-то выразить своё недовольство. — Тебе тогда было три года!<br/>
— И что с того? — надула щёчки Питти. — Все так говорят, значит, так оно и было! Даже мама так говорит!<br/>
На этом Арю понял, что устал сидеть и, подвинув разметавшиеся волосы сестры, лёг с ней рядом.<br/>
— Конечно, — ябедливо протянул он. — Не будь у тёти Химе такой сестры, была бы наша маменька и по сей день простой фрейлиной.<br/>
Откровенно говоря, Арю вовсе не был уверен, что при других обстоятельствах его папеньке удалось бы жениться на активной, бесстрашной и знающей себе цену тёте Химе. Но кто знает…<br/>
— Вот видишь! — едва не захлопала в ладоши Питти. — Минфа была столь чудесной, что сделала счастливыми абсолютно всех!<br/>
Вывод показался Арю довольно странным, однако он снова не нашёл, что возразить сестре. А быть может, она была права? Задумавшись, Арю не заметил, как начал грызть ноготь на большом пальце, лишь накануне отполированный придворной маникюрщицей королевы Кайи. Питти тоже притихла, размышляя о чём-то своём. Вскоре по звукам стало понятно, что она решила съесть ещё одно пирожное. Когда Арю уже почти уверился в том, что его сестра невероятным образом всегда и во всём оказывается права, Питти вдруг спросила:<br/>
— И кстати, почему бы тебе не жениться на Нозоми?</p><p>      Много лет назад одним ярким и свежим весенним утром на балкон Версальского дворца опустился огромный аист. Его ярко-красные ноги были ничуть не меньше, чем у придворных часовых, а огромные крылья закрывали полнеба. Когда разбуженные, в одних ночных сорочках, Химе и Минфа выбежали на балкон, аист посмотрел на них большими умными глазами и разжал блестящий, словно лаком покрытый, клюв, отдавая шевелящийся свёрток.<br/>
— Смотри, какая красивая, — тихо сказала Химе, глядя сияющими глазами на малышку. Она изо всех сил старалась не расплакаться от счастья, но чистые слёзы радости всё равно мерцали в уголках её тёмных глаз.<br/>
— Да, — нежно улыбнулась ей в ответ Минфа. — Нозоми.<br/>
Она поцеловала малышку в лоб и в тот же миг рассыпалась облаком невесомых розовых лепестков, взлетевших за удаляющимся аистом ввысь.<br/>
Так совпали печаль и великая радость для королевства Версаль. Но Химе знала, что они с сестрой всё равно всегда будут вместе, а потому объявила по всему королевству трёхдневный праздник и разослала семь гонцов в окрестные земли, чтобы все друзья могли порадоваться с ней.<br/>
Тем весенним утром на балконе не было никого кроме Химе и Минфы, но даже спустя много лет ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, что Нозоми — законная наследница. Ведь каждый знает: к тем, кто не может иметь детей, но прожил полжизни душа в душу, в любви и согласии, обязательно прилетает аист. В любой, даже самой маленькой деревушке, раз в сто лет найдётся хоть один такой человек, который задорно улыбнётся и скажет: «Как-то раз мне довелось полетать!» Такие люди, как правило, отличаются отменным здоровьем, а ещё у них нет пупка.</p><p>      — Ну…<br/>
Мысль о том, чтобы жениться на Нозоми почему-то никогда не приходила Арю в голову. Из-за учёбы в академии он видел её довольно редко, и потому ему казалось, что каждый раз к ним приезжает какая-то новая Нозоми. В прошлый раз она была ещё совсем маленькой, потом — уже больше похожей на девочку, а в последний визит Арю и вовсе поймал себя на том, что ему интересно разговаривать с ней. Однако разница в возрасте у них была довольно большой, так что с Арю Нозоми решалась разговаривать только в присутствии Питти.<br/>
— Нозоми… Она же совсем ещё крошка.<br/>
— Подумаешь! — махнула рукой Питти. — Годика через три будет то что надо. Или… — Она повернула голову и с хитрым прищуром уставилась на брата. — Или ты просто боишься тёти Химе?<br/>
— Честно говоря, меня гораздо больше пугает бабушка Мана, — усмехнулся Арю. — Но знаешь, тётя Химе, мне кажется, она считает меня безответственным…<br/>
— Да уж, — как будто со знанием дела согласилась Питти. — Вот будь я на твоём месте, она бы не побоялась доверить мне Нозоми.<br/>
На мгновение Арю показалось, что вокруг них исчезли все звуки. Уши как ватой заложило, настолько он был удивлён. Это был определённо день открытий. Ещё до конца не понимая, что произошло, Арю повернул голову и наткнулся на точно такой же, до крайности поражённый взгляд в ответ.</p><p>      Поймав своё отражение в одном из настенных зеркал, Арю чуть поджал губы и поспешил дальше, уводя за собой сестру. Пока он был в академии, пошивом его бального наряда руководил дедушка Гакт, — в результате костюм вышел помпезным и слегка старомодным. Впрочем, своим платьем в тон Питти была ужасно довольна, и Арю искренне надеялся, что вдвоём они смотрятся не так уж и плохо. Станцевав положенные три первых танца, они ушли ближе к стене огромной залы и стали пробираться мимо многочисленных гостей, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания.<br/>
— А ты уверена, что ей уже можно бывать на балах? — тихо спросил Арю, не прекращая крутить головой по сторонам.<br/>
— Конечно можно! Ты вообще когда её последний раз видел? — рассмеялась в ответ Питти. — К тому же это день рождения её матушки!<br/>
Не успела она договорить, как Арю резко развернулся и быстро зашагал к банкетному столу. На ослепительно белой скатерти мерцали ряды бокалов с игристым вином, благоухали вазы со спелыми фруктами и возвышались целые пирамиды всевозможных пирожных. С самого начала вечера Питти с интересом посматривала в сторону этого великолепия, но теперь, едва поспевая в своих скользких туфельках за братом, она нахмурилась и зашипела:<br/>
— Сейчас не время, Арю! Ну куда ты?!<br/>
Только обогнув стол, Арю остановился и вытер кружевным платком пот со лба. На самом деле никакого пота там не было, просто Арю очень уж нравилась эта нежная, воздушная вещица.<br/>
— Там, прямо по курсу, была Селия.<br/>
— О, нет! — вздохнула Питти, впрочем, лишь для вида. Её вниманием уже всецело завладели пирожные и пончики, которые своей яркостью, румяностью и умопомрачительным запахом, казалось, спорили, кто из них вкуснее и больше достоин быть съеденным. Ах, эти влажно блестящие изгибы крема, эта едва заметная пыль от зефирок и радужная присыпка! Питти уже протянула руку к самому миленькому кексику, когда заметила, как невысокий человек отщипывает ягоды тёмного винограда с другого края стола.<br/>
— Что с тобой, живот прихватило? — забеспокоился Арю, глядя на то, как сестра сидит на корточках, пытаясь слиться с длинной скатертью.<br/>
— Там повелитель Хайд, — осторожно выглянув из своего убежища, громким шёпотом ответила Питти. Убедившись, что её не заметили, она всё же стащила с серебряного подноса нежно-фиолетовое пирожное со взбитыми сливками и вновь присела. На всякий случай.<br/>
— Но он же женат! — таким же театральным шёпотом воскликнул Арю. Рассматривая упомянутого Хайда, он был вынужден признать, что, несмотря на свой невпечатляющий рост, на лицо тот был весьма недурен, да к тому же одет необычно и со вкусом.<br/>
— И что? У них же разрешены гаремы!<br/>
Об этой интересной детали Арю как-то совсем позабыл. Ему вдруг захотелось присесть рядом с сестрой от греха подальше, но в этот самый миг Хайд заприметил кого-то среди гостей и поспешно удалился. Потеряв к нему интерес, Арю повернул голову и увидел бордовый всполох, а следом слуха коснулся знакомый и любимый с детства смех.<br/>
Как хозяйка вечера, Химе была в самом центре внимания. Принимая поздравления и приветствуя гостей, она должна была постоянно быть на виду и сразу везде, как само воплощение радушия Версальского королевства. Подхватив сестру под локоть, Арю понёсся вперёд немного быстрее, чем того требовали правила приличия и, кажется, даже наступил кому-то на ногу. Но результат стоил того: запыхавшиеся, но довольные, они с Питти нагнали именинницу как раз вовремя. Подняв над головой расшитый золотом кружевной веер, Химе объявила белый танец, тем самым давая себе несколько минут передышки.<br/>
— Тётя Химе! Вы не видели Нозоми?<br/>
Глядя на то, как весело улыбаются глаза тёти, Арю перевёл взгляд на Питти, которая как раз доедала пирожное. Не в состоянии сказать что-либо членораздельное, та просто активно закивала. По-прежнему улыбающаяся Химе уже хотела что-то сказать, когда сзади послышалось:<br/>
— Я здесь.<br/>
Арю и Питти в изумлении синхронно обернулись на голос и так и замерли на месте. Нозоми стояла прямо позади них, смущённо закусив нижнюю губу. В своих очаровательных лодочках, пока ещё без каблуков, она едва заметно перекатывалась с носка на пятку, а руки держала за спиной, как будто сжимала там платок или перебирала пальцами.<br/>
— Ты следила за нами? — удивлённо моргнул Арю. Вопрос прозвучал сильно с запозданием, ведь на Нозоми было такое прелестное лиловое платье! Чуть ниже колена, отделанное тонким переливающимся кружевом, оно походило на цветок дикого колокольчика в утренней росе!<br/>
Должно быть, взгляд Арю был излишне красноречив: Нозоми опустила длинные ресницы, пряча ещё совершенно по-детски живой взгляд, и заметно покраснела. Удивительно, но даже румянец на её круглых щёчках был в тон платью и розоватым кончикам волос!<br/>
— Мне было любопытно, от кого вы так убегаете и прячетесь, — она снова закусила губу и спешно добавила: — Простите.<br/>
Мельком взглянув на сестру, Арю заметил, что цветом лица та не слишком отличается от Нозоми. Агатовые глаза Питти влажно блестели от умиления, а на губах играла совершенно дурацкая улыбка.<br/>
Улучив момент, Нозоми ужиком скользнула между братом и сестрой, после чего словно маленький зверек, спряталась за пышную юбку матери.<br/>
— Она лукавит. — Химе погладила дочь по волосам и вновь широко улыбнулась, продолжив, впрочем, вполне серьёзно: — Как настоящая хозяйка, она просто не могла допустить, чтобы кто-то из гостей чувствовал себя неуютно. Вот и решила разузнать, в чём дело и не нужна ли вам помощь.<br/>
Нозоми, которая всё это время цеплялась красивыми пальчиками за корсет матери, выглянула и настороженно взглянула на Арю: не злится ли. Внешне она была удивительно похожа на Химе, но темпераментом, по-видимому, пошла в Минфу. Впрочем, судить об этом было рано, ведь Нозоми была совсем ещё ребёнком.<br/>
— …А оказалось, что вы искали её саму.<br/>
— Да, — пока Арю разглядывал Нозоми, а Нозоми — Арю, Питти успела собраться с мыслями и теперь была просто таки воплощением решительности. — Мы с Арю как раз убегали от повелителя Хайда и принцессы Эмиру, вы же понимаете.<br/>
— Конечно, конечно, — тихо засмеялась Химе, прикрывая губы веером. — Когда-то я и сама бегала так же. От вашего папеньки.<br/>
Она задорно подмигнула и тут же, немного нахмурившись, строго добавила:<br/>
— Правда у меня была серьёзная причина. Ну, а вы, почему вы бегаете от таких прекрасных людей? Вот ты, Арю, — Химе сложила веер и ткнула Арю им в бок, настолько внезапно, что тот даже не успел увернуться, и лишь тихо ойкнул. — Эмиру такая замечательная девушка! Ещё год-другой, и она выйдет за какого-нибудь эрцгерцога или правителя дальних земель. С твоей стороны очень безответственно упускать шанс осчастливить свой народ такой королевой!<br/>
— Это и правда очень безответственно, — подхватила Питти, энергично закивав. Такой подножки Арю никак не ожидал. В первый момент он буквально опешил, а затем, начав подозревать что-то неладное, поспешил сказать своё слово:<br/>
— Именно поэтому мы и искали Нозоми!<br/>
— Нозоми? — удивлённо захлопала ресницами Химе. Видимо, расписывая радужные перспективы женитьбы на Эмиру, она успела совершенно позабыть о том, с чего начался их разговор.<br/>
— Да! Мы хотим просить руки вашей дочери! — гордо вздёрнув подбородок, сказала Питти. Одной рукой она взяла брата под локоть, а вторую упёрла в бок кулачком. Так она выглядела почти воинственно, и Нозоми, которая до этого с любопытством слушала разговор, вновь поспешила спрятаться за матушку.<br/>
— Вы? — после выразительной паузы осторожно уточнила Химе. От удивления её тёмные глаза стали совершенно круглыми, и теперь, в обрамлении густых ресниц, напоминали какие-то диковинные цветы.<br/>
— Да. Мы с Арю, — с готовностью повторила Питти, прижимаясь к брату ещё теснее. Это было не слишком удобно, но Арю всё равно было очень приятно. Ведь он уже было подумал, что корабль собирается уплыть без него… Как хорошо, что это оказалось всего лишь шуткой. Тем временем Питти воодушевлённо продолжала и, судя по выражению лица Химе, слова её были приятны не только Арю: — Потому что сам он безответственный, а я не хочу никуда от него уезжать. И просто не хочу никуда уезжать. И вообще, несмотря ни на что мой брат — самый лучший из всех принцев!<br/>
— Так-то оно так… — задумчиво кивнула Химе. Она прижала кулачок в кружевной перчатке к губам и некоторое время туманным взглядом смотрела куда-то в район балкона с оркестром. Белый танец подходил к концу, пора было отдавать новые распоряжения, но было ясно, что размышляет версальская принцесса вовсе не о них. Глядя на неё, Арю вдруг с удивлением понял, что действительно волнуется. Такое происходило с ним крайне редко, ведь о чём может беспокоиться наследный принц мирной и процветающей страны? И всё же, в тот момент он ясно ощущал, как сердце начинает стучать быстрее, чем такт мазурки, а кончики пальцев странно покалывает, будто от мороза. Накрыв ладонью руку сестры, он с изумлением отметил, что та и вовсе трясётся как осиновый лист, несмотря на прямой взгляд и смело вздёрнутый нос.<br/>
Наконец белый танец закончился, музыка смолкла, и Химе, вынырнув из своих размышлений, обернулась, обнимая одной рукой дочь:<br/>
— А ты что скажешь, Нозоми?<br/>
Лишённая убежища, та покраснела ещё больше, становясь точь-в-точь, как спелая малинка. Ещё раз взглянув по очереди на Арю и на Питти, она посмотрела на матушку и, теребя атласный бант на поясе, тихо-тихо сказала:<br/>
— Ну… Если сестрёнка Питти будет с нами…<br/>
Химе улыбнулась так нежно, что Арю на мгновение показалось, что ему скоро снова понадобится платок. Питти сжала его руку, переплетая пальцы, и неровно вздохнула рядом. В отличие от большинства принцесс привычки падать в обмороки она не имела, но всё равно временами бывала слишком чувствительна.<br/>
Химе поцеловала дочь в лоб, провела по блестящим волосам, перехваченным широкой лентой и, повернувшись к Арю с Питти, сказала:<br/>
— В любом случае, ещё три года. Но я так счастлива, услышать от вас это предложение! Это лучший подарок! Так что знайте, если Нозоми согласится, то так тому и быть!<br/>
С этими словами она распахнула объятья, и Питти с Арю, больше не сдерживая слёз счастья, благодарно упали в них. Химе тоже плакала, всё продолжая говорить, как она рада за Нозоми и вообще за всех. От её волос пахло шампанским и розами, и всё было так хорошо, что прекращать совсем не хотелось.<br/>
— …а как обрадуется бабушка Мана!<br/>
— Тётя Химе, вы нас задушите, — смеясь фыркнул Арю. Впрочем, обниматься с тётей ему нравилось: тепло и уютно, да к тому же его рука так удобно лежала на талии сестры…<br/>
— Простите, но я так вас люблю! — всхлипнула в ответ Химе. В тот же момент Арю почувствовал, как сестра немного отодвинулась вбок, а следом в центре их маленького кружка оказалась Нозоми. Она никак не могла выбрать, кого ей обнять первым, и, немного покрутившись, обхватила за пояс Питти и Химе. На её извиняющийся взгляд, Арю подмигнул ей: мол, не в обиде, рук то всего две. И неизвестно, сколько бы ещё всё это продолжалось, если бы не глубокий голос рядом, весело спросивший:<br/>
— Что за жаркие семейные объятья посреди торжества?<br/>
— Почему без нас? — вторя супруге, подхватил Юджи.<br/>
Повернувшись к родителям, Арю по привычке одёрнул мундир, вытер нос и встал по стойке смирно. Краем глаза он заметил, что Питти сделала примерно то же самое, хотя Юджи и Кайя всего лишь с мягкими улыбками наблюдали за ними, расслабленно держась за руки, словно вчерашние молодожёны.<br/>
«Наверное, не стоит так уж нервничать», — подумалось Арю. Вокруг гудел и сверкал праздник, все были друг другу рады и слегка навеселе… К тому же, ничего плохого они с Питти не делали. Решив так, Арю немного расслабил плечи, но прежде, чем он успел что-нибудь ответить, сзади послышалось строгое:<br/>
— Так. А родители знают?</p><p>      Вертясь перед огромным зеркалом в тяжёлой золочёной раме, Арю всё никак не мог решить: застегнуть ему верхнюю пуговицу кителя или нет. С одной стороны, он собирался не на парад и не на службу, с другой — всё должно было быть идеально. Вздохнув, он в очередной раз бросил взгляд на часы с ходиками. Времени оставалось совсем немного, но как назло все куда-то подевались. Арю вновь взглянул в зеркало и вздохнул: волноваться наедине со своим отражением было неуютно.<br/>
— Нозоми сегодня такая красивая! Просто чудо!<br/>
Не подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности Арю помогла только привычка к стрельбе из мушкета. Глядя на голову сестры, выглядывающую из тяжёлых портьер, он запоздало вспомнил, что за ними находилась дверь во внутренний сад Версальского дворца.<br/>
— Перестань, — неожиданно жалостливо попросил Арю, вновь принимаясь поправлять запонки и аксельбанты. — Мне ведь тоже интересно!<br/>
Не переставая хитро улыбаться, Питти зашла в комнату и встала позади брата, положив голову ему на плечо. Загнутые пёрышки на её миниатюрной шляпке заманчиво всколыхнулись, щекоча Арю щёку, нервы и, чего уж греха таить — чувство прекрасного.<br/>
— Я вообще не понимаю, почему тебе можно, а мне нельзя, — недовольно закончил тот, косясь на собственные эполеты. Там в числе прочего, золотой канители, самоцветов и огранённого бисера, тоже были перья, но куда более жёсткие и не такие интересные.<br/>
— Потому что не к добру жениху невесту до свадьбы видеть, — нравоучительно продекламировала Питти, удивительно похоже изображая голос бабушки Маны. — А про сестру жениха ничего такого не написано!<br/>
Её отражение показало Арю язык и снова задорно рассмеялось.<br/>
— Но ты ведь тоже вроде как… — начал было тот, но, не обнаружив в себе терпения закончить прилично и вежливо, сердито воскликнул: — Да и где это вообще написано?!<br/>
Кажется, у Питти был заготовлен забавный ответ и на это, но в тот самый миг тяжёлые портьеры снова всколыхнулись и расступились, пропуская голову придворного часовщика. Несмотря на нечеловеческую точность в работе, по жизни Куга постоянно всё путал, а потому, прежде чем что-либо сообщить, он оглядел просторную комнату на предмет нахождения в ней каких-нибудь других Арю и Питти. Но кроме нежно-персиковой райской птицы, сидящей на люстре, там больше никого не было.<br/>
— Меня просили передать, что время настало, — сказал Куга и глубоко поклонился. Из-за того, что туловища его не было видно, это выглядело так, будто его голова оторвалась и вот-вот ударится об пол. Выпрямившись, часовщик растеряно посмотрел на Питти и поспешил уточнить:<br/>
— То есть, всё готово. В общем, вас ждут, — закончил он, в конец запутавшись.</p><p>      Солнце ещё не успело взобраться в зенит, но его лучи уже нежно ласкали внутренний сад дворца, переливались в струях фонтана, танцевали на лепесткх цветов, буйно цветущих в это время года везде: от склонов северных гор и крестьянских палисадников до королевских оранжерей. После утреннего дождя птицы пели особенно радостно, и до того красивы были мелодии их песен, что принцесса Химе велела не играть музыкантам вплоть до самой темноты. Им нашлось дело в городе: совсем недавно отпраздновав шестнадцатый день рождения своей принцессы, королевство было взбудоражено вновь, теперь уже в преддверии свадьбы. Такое случается не каждый год, а потому с самого утра столица гудела, приветствуя многочисленных гостей из Ларейн, напевая гимны, выкрикивая поздравления и просто танцуя и радуясь такому чудесному событию.<br/>
Оказавшись в саду, Арю с удивлением отметил, что в отличие от дворца приготовлений здесь почти не было: лишь по стенам висели широкие ленты из жемчужного шифона, резную беседку рядом с фонтаном украсили белоснежные цветки лилий, а на каждом кролике, что веками жили здесь, красовалась миниатюрная свадебная бутоньерка.<br/>
В беседке их уже ждала Чача. Её волшебная палочка роняла частички сверкающей пыли, а подол платья, напоминающего расцветкой ирбиса, придерживала пара белых мышек в потешных мундирах.<br/>
Гостей в саду собралось не так много: на саму церемонию пригласили только самых близких друзей и родственников, так что все они легко поместились на круглой поляне, усыпанной крошечными звёздчатыми цветами. Рассевшись на раскладных стульчиках, поставленных в несколько рядов, собравшиеся оживлённо переговаривались между собой, рассматривали гостей, сидящих неподалёку, и не переставали восхищаться красотой позднего утра в королевском саду.<br/>
Но все разговоры тот час же смолкли, стоило Арю и Питти ступить на шуршащую гравием дорожку, которая заканчивалась у крыльца беседки. Подобно стае мотыльков, пронеслись над лужайкой вздохи искреннего восхищения и приглушённые веерами восклицания. Арю почти чувствовал, как по нему скользят десятки взглядов, но это ощущение не было неприятным, наоборот: это было похоже на упругие объятья тёплого летнего ветра.<br/>
Стоило им подняться в беседку, как Чача вскинула руку, призывая к тишине, и начала речь, долженствующую обручителю. Пока она говорила, Арю с интересом и светлой радостью вглядывался в лица собравшихся.<br/>
Чуть позади он увидел непередаваемо волнующегося Кугу, его пожилого отца и Юуки — крёстного Нозоми. Говорили, что у него тоже розовые волосы, но чтобы обмануть судьбу, вот уже много лет он красил их в чёрный. Здесь же были и герцог Масаши с супругой и детьми. Красавица Жасмин впервые за много лет покинула пределы родной страны, чтобы поздравить ближайшую подругу с женитьбой сына, хоть и мечтала когда-то выдать за него свою дочь. Генерал Меку сидел позади королевской четы Ларейн, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим с отстранённо-холодным выражением лица. Но это было не так страшно, ведь на нём красовался белоснежный китель новой парадной формы, почти такой же, как у Арю. Вот только звёзд на груди было не в пример больше. Рядом с ним широко улыбался Кулоэ — приятель Арю из академии, и даже Мана, которая в последние годы передвигалась исключительно на кресле-каталке, выглядела как никогда счастливой. Даже счастливее, чем с Гактом.<br/>
Быть может, потому, что его рядом как раз и не было.<br/>
Арю уже начал беспокоиться, не случилось ли чего с дедом, ведь тот был ещё не дряхл, но уже изрядно стар, а в таком возрасте бывает всякое…<br/>
Но тут Чача закончила торжественное вступление, и под радостную игру неизвестно как пробравшихся сюда музыкантов, на другом конце дорожки появилась Нозоми. Сияя уже вставной, но всё такой же ослепительной улыбкой, её вёл под руку Гакт, а тончайшую фату несли зачарованные феей колибри.<br/>
Нозоми и правда была прекрасна. Несмотря на то, что Арю видел её не далее как неделю назад, в тот момент ему казалось, что он видит её впервые. Нозоми скромно улыбалась, но не опускала глаз, смотрела то на Питти, то на Арю. От неё как будто исходило едва заметное мягкое сияние и, глядя на всё это, Арю вдруг почувствовал, что больше совсем не волнуется. Он посмотрел на сестру и, поймав её взгляд, увидел там отражение такой же нежной улыбки.<br/>
Четыре изогнутых кольца, усыпанных турмалинами, завораживающе мерцали даже под тенистым пологом беседки. Ненадолго задумавшись, чтобы не перепутать, Нозоми взяла сначала одно, чтобы надеть его Питти, а затем другое, побольше — для Арю. Потом Питти и Арю взяли оставшиеся кольца и одновременно надели их на обе руки Нозоми, прикоснувшись поцелуем сквозь ажурное кружево перчаток.<br/>
В тот же миг Чача взмахнула палочкой, и беседку с молодожёнами окутало сверкающее сияние, в небе пересеклись две радуги, а все кролики встали на задние лапки и затрепетали ушами. Устроив таким образом, фея превратилась в белую ворону и понеслась прочь, за стены дворца, чтобы разнести благую весть. Все гости кроме Маны встали со своих мест и громко аплодировали, а вместе с ними на крыше дворца захлопал крыльями огромный аист, который тоже следил за церемонией.</p><p>      Так объединились два королевства: Версаль и Ларейн. С тех пор беды и скорбь обходили эти края стороной, а все люди жили в любви и согласии. И, несмотря на то, что каждое «долго и счастливо» когда-нибудь заканчивается, это вовсе не значит, что после становится хуже. Просто однажды из уже знакомой истории вырастает новая, и её герои начинают строить своё, иное и в то же время такое похожее «долго и счастливо».<br/>
Но это уже совсем другая сказка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>